King
King is the primary antagonist and final boss of Chapter 1 of Deltarune. He is the father of Lancer, and one of the four kings of the Dark World. His goal was to serve the Knight by protecting the Eastern Fountain and invading the world with darkness, thus making the Darkners the rulers of it. Profile Appearance King shares multiple features with his son, such as the tear-shaped face with a black spade where his eyes should be, a mouth showing his tongue and big teeth, a broad body, and blue gloves and boots. What differentiates him from Lancer is the three-spiked crown on his head, the enormous mouth on his stomach shaped like a blue spade from where a chain comes out when used as a weapon in battle, and the black cape that flies away like a butterfly at the end of the battle. King's right arm cannot be seen during his battle with the protagonists. Personality King is a cold-hearted Darkner with little compassion towards his subjects and only considers his own wishes. He appears to be power-hungry, evident by his constant wishes of gaining control of the World along with his following of Knight's plan to capture the three other Kings. King also displays signs of abuse towards his son Lancer, in which he often neglects him and even uses him as a hostage to gain the upper hand in battle. During the final fight, it is revealed that King's loyalty lies solely with the Knight, and that he'll do anything to avoid failing them; to the point of threatening to kill Lancer if Kris, Ralsei, and Susie do not surrender. Main Story History Long ago, the Dark World was ruled by four kings. However, some time before Kris and Susie enter the Dark World, a strange knight appeared. It is implied that King then started working for the Knight's schemes, and that it was the Knight who created the Eastern Fountain at Card Castle. With the Knight's appearance, the three other kings were locked away in Card Castle, and King put himself and Lancer into absolute power over the Dark World. Chapter 1 In the climax of Chapter 1, King makes an appearance as the main antagonist. When the Heroes reach the top of Card Castle, Lancer can be seen attempting to reason with his father. However, King decides to use Lancer as a hostage in hopes of forcing the heroes to surrender. Despite this, Lancer manages to break free from Kings grasp, allowing the Heroes to fight back against him. During the fight, King begins to rant about the Lightners, believing that they left the Darkners alone. However, he insists that the Lightners are no longer necessary for his purpose, as the Knight has already filled that gap. He explains his end goal is to create a world blanketed in darkness and ruled by Darkners. The heroes manage to defeat King, who then surrenders and "admits" that he never wanted to have a war against the Lightners. Ralsei proceeds to heal King. His speech turns out to be a ruse as he brutally knocks out the Heroes, only for either one of two interventions to occur: * If any enemy in the game has been defeated by FIGHTing (not counting boss fights): Susie distracts King long enough for Ralsei to use a Pacify Spell on him, thus putting him into deep slumber. * Otherwise: Lancer and several Darkners arrive in the nick of time to capture King. Lancer declares that since the Heroes' kindness made them realize that they should overthrow the old monarch, he is now the new ruler of the Dark World and proceeds to send him away to the Dungeon. In Battle Attacks * Spade Attack: King launches a series of spades, which inflict damage upon contact, and fly from one side of the screen to the other. * Advanced Spade Attack: King pulls the bullet board up and down while launching a series of spades which fly horizontally. * Warned Spade Attack: King launches a series of chains with a spade symbol on top. Their positions are warned before release with thin red lines. * Spiked Box Attack: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which moves around unpredictably. The spikes inflict damage upon contact. * Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box which is dragged by a chain to a fixed position marked with a heart. The spikes inflict damage upon contact. * Advanced Spiked Box Attack 2: King traps the SOUL in a spiked box and summons a series of static spades that fill the whole battlefield. King then drags the spiked box with a chain around to a fixed position marked with a heart. Both the static spades and the spikes damage on contact. Gallery King battle throw.gif | Chain Throw King attack spades.png | Spade Attack King attack advanced spades.png | Advanced Spade Attack King attack warned spades.png | Warned Spade Attack King attack spiked box.png | Spiked Box Attack King attack guided spiked box.png | Spiked Box Attack 2 King attack advanced guided spiked box.png | Advanced Spiked Box Attack 2 Trivia * Whether or not the player chooses to ACT or FIGHT against King will not change the outcome of the post-battle cutscene (meaning one can defeat King by bringing down his HP and still receive the ending where Lancer usurps him, so long as no other enemies were defeated prior). * King's battle theme is a remix of the Card Castle music. Both tracks contain elements of Lancer's theme. * King's laugh is a deeper version of Lancer's. * The King (along with Lancer, Rudinn, Hathy, Clover, Jevil and the uncredited King of Diamonds) were designed by kanotynes.Original Character Designs - Credits ** With the exception of Jevil, all of kanotynes's characters were fully designed by March 2012 - 6 years prior to the release of Deltarune.kanotynes, Tumblr (March 27, 2012) *** According to kanotynes, the characters were originally created for her design class, having volunteered to draw 52 unique playing card designs."The reason I made them in the first place was for my design class though." - kanotynes, Tumblr (March 29, 2012) *** The King's earliest design was first posted on Tumblr on March 27, 2012 as a character on a king of spades playing card. References Category:Boss Enemies Category:Darkners